1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and an operation method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having pixel data self-retaining functionality and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the advantages of thin appearance, low power consumption, and low radiation, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in various electronic products for panel displaying. The operation of a liquid crystal display is featured by varying voltage drops between opposite sides of a liquid crystal layer for twisting the angles of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer so that the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer can be controlled for illustrating images with the aid of light source provided by a backlight module or ambient light. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a prior-art liquid crystal display 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display 100 comprises a gate driver 110, a source driver 120, a gate line 130, a data line 140 and a pixel unit 150. The pixel unit 150 includes a data switch 155, a liquid crystal capacitor 180 and a storage capacitor 185. The source driver 120 is utilized for providing a data signal to be written into the pixel unit 150. The gate driver 110 is employed to generate a gate signal for providing a control of writing the data signal into the pixel unit 150.
In the operation of the liquid crystal display 100, even though the image being displayed is still, the gate driver 110 and the source driver 120 continue outputting the gate signal and the data signal so as to continue performing a periodical operation of writing the data signal into the pixel unit 150. That is, the power consumption of displaying a still frame is substantially identical to that of displaying motion frames. With the aim of reducing the power consumption of displaying a still frame, existing technology normally embeds a memory unit in each pixel unit. The memory unit embedded is devised based on the complicated architecture of static random access memory (SRAM). In view of that, the aperture ratio of each pixel unit is significantly reduced.